


Foil

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky's POV during 2x08, the locker scene. He's not happy to see Kurt talking to Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foil

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for the glee_angst_meme, the prompt: "It's no coincidence that Karofsky approached Kurt right after he'd been talking to Finn. He's insanely jealous. Everyone knew about Kurt's crush on Finn and, since Karofsky's sexually obsessed with Kurt, it's hard for him to believe that Finn isn't interested in Kurt. He can't stand the thought of them living together and when he sees them smiling at each other in the hall and Finn touching Kurt's shoulder, he snaps and decides he needs to remind Kurt who he belongs to. I want Karofsky POV while Kurt and Finn are talking and throughout the confrontation with Kurt. Emphasis on jealousy and making himself the main guy in Kurt's life one way or another."

**Foil**

They're just so fucking _obvious_.

Dave glares across the hallway at Hummel and Hudson talking, smiling at one another. Hudson's grinning like Kurt's just had the best idea ever, and Dave doesn't fucking _want_ to know what that's about.

Hudson's an ungrateful little bitch. _Everyone_ knows he's a raging closet case; he chose the worst fucking chick to play beard, honestly. Rachel Berry? Two gay dads? Like, no boobs? If Hudson wants to hide the fact he's a homo, he could at least try being smart about it. Wait, it's Hudson, nevermind.

Hummel gets this _look_ on his face when he talks to Finn – maybe not as much as he did last year, but whatever. Hummel's playing at being over the guy. Not gonna happen. Everyone knew Hummel was fucking obsessed last year – like he's stopped being a psycho thanks to that tiny _incest_ thing. You think it was a coincidence Mommy and Daddy Dearest hooked up anyway?

Not that Dave _cares_ or some bullshit like that. He doesn't give a fuck what H-squared do – he just doesn't wanna be the next jock Hummel will stalk around, like following him into the locker room that time. Never doing that again.

He's not _jealous_. No fucking way.

What happened there–

It wasn't _his_ fault.

Hudson is still grinning like a flipping retard, and Kurt kind of shares the look. What does everyone see in Hudson anyway? He's just way too fucking tall and chubby; Hummel said Dave wasn't his type, but if _Finn_ is that's pretty obviously bullshit.

Which kind of makes Dave wonder – what the fuck is Hummel's problem? Not that he wants that homo all over him or anything, but it's worth asking. You'd expect Hummel to jump at any old cock; that'd do.

When Dave kissed him–

 _Fuck_. He was trying not to remember that. He was trying to convince Hummel he'd started things (hey, Dave's in Hummel's geometry class – the guy is dumb enough to buy it, believe him). He's not gonna remember what he did; pressing his lips against Kurt's, soft and scented and tasting like–

It wasn't a _thing._ It was a dumb mistake. He was bored and horny, and maybe feeling a little generous that day 'cause he was willing to give the resident homo some action too, even if it made him sick. He thought he could laugh at Hummel after, for being such a desperate fairy he'd make out with _anyone_ , including a guy he _said_ he hated. That was all, really.

Hudson squeezes Hummel's shoulder before he walks away; a light, affectionate touch that doesn't even–

Does Hummel have fucking amnesia or something? Does't he remember what an asshole Hudson used to be before everyone figured him out; the slushies and the dumpster dives and the pee balloons? If Dave tried that crap – acting like they're _friends_ – Kurt'd _freak_. But Hudson's dick must be big enough Hummel just lets it slide.

Hudson gets fucking _everything_ , no sweat, like always.

Suddenly, Dave's walking, and he doesn't even know why. He's just _mad_ , and hey, Hummel is _right there_.

Hummel gasps when he sees Dave. "I don't want you around me," he blurts out. Dave thinks that's bullshit – he has to prove it.

Dave gently lays a hand on him – he doesn't want to get the homo germs or anything – and smirks as Hummel holds his breath. Little faggy slut. He likes it, no lie.

Hudson's just a _guy_. He's a fag and a moron; Dave figured all that out seven years ago, and people are just starting to catch on. Honestly, Hummel could do better. Of all the dudes to follow around like a puppy (doggy wants a bone, huh?), Hudson is just a fucking dumb idea. He's not worth it.

If Dave _wanted_ him, he could do things for Kurt Hudson couldn't imagine. Wrap those pink lips around his cock; fuck the guy _senseless_ ; show him _exactly_ whose he is. Kurt wouldn't remember Hudson's flipping _name_.

He yanks the wedding-thing out of Hummel's hand. "Can I have this?"

Hummel doesn't talk. He gapes like a dead fish, and Dave tries to control his smile. Yeah, he can do this. He has Hummel eating out of the palm of his hand right now, just because the fag is flipping _terrified_.

He can just imagine Hummel bending over for him, asking him to go slow – like Dave would. He'd fuck that sweet ass good and hard and Hummel'd _love_ it; he'd _beg_ for more–

 _Whoa._ It's not Dave _wants_ to do that or anything. It's just, y'know, he can imagine Hummel doing that – he's a faggot and a whore, why _wouldn't_ he?

Okay, maybe he was a bit frozen when Karofsky kissed–

 _Dammit!_

He breathes hard and tries to calm himself down. _Dude, relax_ , he tells himself. _It wasn't a big deal. One kiss does_ not _make you a homo._

(It was just one kiss, nothing more.)

He glares down at the wedding-thing in his hand (what are they called, anyway?). Fucking Hudson. What kind of son of a bitch uses his _mom_ so he can perv on the resident homo's ass more often? That dude's always been an asshole, it's just everyone loves to forget that. Dave would much rather Hummel than _him_ , honestly. At least Hummel's honest about being a freaking homo and keeps to his homo activities (except for like that _week_ he was in football, but he kind of won them the game so Karofsky could let even his flamingosity slide for a second), so the _normal_ people can avoid him if they really don't want to deal with it. Hudson doesn't give anyone that option.

Hummel really could do fucking _better_.


End file.
